FUTURE
by Yanz Namiyukimi-chan
Summary: Kelas 3A. Mereka saling membicarakan tentang masa depan yang akan mereka hadapi di ujung hari kelulusan mereka. Dan satu pernyataan mengejutkan datang dari Uzumaki Naruto. Apa itu? Dan apakah Naruto tahu masa depannya itu memang berada di depan matanya?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru.**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Rate : T+.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), Boy Love.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**FUTURE ****© Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di dalam kelas itu terkesan ramai. Tak ayal gelak tawa serta seruan cemooh yang sesekali terlontar ikut meramaikan suasana keramaian dalam kelas itu, hingga terdengar di sepanjang koridor yang kosong.

Iruka hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah murid-muridnya itu. Sebagai wali kelas, ia tidak begitu bisa mengatur peripolah anak didiknya itu dengan baik. Apa ini karena kemampuannya itu yang masih diragukan? Atau murid-murid didikannya itu memang pada dasarnya nakal dan susah diatur?

Iruka benar-benar pusing memperhatikan tingkah anak-anaknya itu. Tapi Iruka akui, tidak semua murid didiknya itu seperti ini. Tapi Iruka juga tidak bisa melarang. Ini adalah hari terakhir di mana mereka bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini. Ya, mungkin hari-hari berikutnya mereka akan sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Meneruskan sekolah, mencari pekerjaan atau hal lainnya yang telah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya.

Iruka menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya ia memberi intruksi pada murid-muridnya.

"Sudah! Sudah!" dengan sabar Iruka mencoba menenangkan mereka. "Sudah cukup! Sakura! Coba katakan apa yang begitu kau harapkan di masa depanmu nanti?" Iruka langsung menunjuk Sakura. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendapat sahutan dari gurunya. Namun tak lama kemudian senyumnya mengembang. "Aku ingin menjadi pendamping yang setia untuk Sasuke-_kun, Sensei_~" serunya tanpa ragu.

"Uuuuhhhhh~"

Pernyataan itu langsung mendapat respon negatif. Jujur saja pernyataan itu terlalu menggelikan di telinga mereka. Harapan yang terlalu muluk itu benar-benar membuat perut mereka terasa dikocok sampai mereka ingin muntah!

Memangnya mereka tidak tahu seperti apa tipe Sasuke itu? Ugh~ yang jelas bukan Sakura orangnya!

"Jangan mimpi deh Sakura!"

"Jangan mengkhayal tinggi-tinggi! Nanti jatuhnya sakit loh~"

"Memangnya Sasuke-_kun_ bakalan mau denganmu gitu?"

"Daripada dengan Sasuke mending denganku saja Sakura-_chan_~"

"DIAM KAU!"

Haruno Sakura, si gadis berambut merah muda itu mau tidak mau merasa malu juga. Ya, mungkin ia terlalu tinggi dengan harapannya. Tapi, apa salah ia mengucapkan sebuah harapan semacam itu? _Well_… rasanya itu sah-sah saja! Lagipula ini benar-benar harapannya. Sesuatu hal yang ia cita-citakan dalam kehidupannya. Hidup bersama Uchiha Sasuke… ah~ rasanya memang seperti mimpi.

Dan Sakura pun mulai mengkhayal jauh sampai air liurnya muncul di sudut bibirnya.

Iruka memijat pangkal hidungnya. Murid-muridnya ini memang benar-benar. Ada-ada saja tingkah mereka yang menggelikan sampai-sampai ia melihatnya pun merasa frustasi.

"Chouji, coba sebutan harapanmu," ucap Iruka dengan lesu. Ia mulai merasa lelah dengan semuanya ini.

"Aku ingin membuka toko keripik kentang, Iruka-_sensei_!" ujarnya dengan semangat.

"Toko keripik kentang?" Iruka mengernyit.

"Ya~ Ini untuk memudahkanku membeli keripik kentang jika aku sedang malas pergi keluar!" jelasnya dengan pikir polosnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Chouji! Chouji! Ini memang dirimu! Tak bisa lepas dari keripik kentang!"

"Chouji jika kau punya toko keripik kentang kau tidak usah khawatir akan kehabisan keripik kentang lagi!"

"Setiap hari kau pasti makan keripik kentang! Memang mau dibuat berapa besar tubuhmu itu dengan keripik kentang, hm?!"

Chouji hanya tersenyum lebar. Apa boleh buat. Ia memang benar-benar sangat menyukai keripik kentang!

Iruka menghela napas. Benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan. Anak-anak didiknya itu ternyata belum bisa memikirkan jauh tentang kehidupan mereka. Ya, mungkin saat ini mereka masih terlalu muda. Mereka perlu waktu untuk itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu pasti mereka akan mengerti. Kehidupan itu tidak semudah dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Naruto sekarang giliranmu!"

"Hah?!"

Menghela napas berat melihat reaksi dari lelaki berambut pirang itu. Iruka memang memperhatikan sedari tadi bahwa bocah pirang itu yang hanya diam melamun. Tidak seperti biasanya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Naruto saat ini.

"Kau jelas tahu apa yang akan kutanyakan padamu, Naruto."

Naruto diam menatap gurunya itu. Tentu saja ia tahu. Bukannya sedari tadi Iruka-_sensei_ juga melempar pertanyaan yang sama kepada teman-temannya. Bukan tidak memperhatikan atau apa. Tadi ia hanya sedikit terkejut saat Iruka menyebut namanya. Ia kira ia tidak akan masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang akan ditanyai.

Seluruh penghuni ruangan kelas itu menatap Naruto. Membuat sang Uzumaki Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian. Sedangkan lelaki berambut pirang itu sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Masa depan? Cita-cita? Apa yang ia harapkan di masa depannya nanti?

Sejujurnya Naruto belum memikirkan hal itu. Ya, setidaknya tidak sampai sejauh itu. Namun surat kiriman minggu pagi kemarin membuatnya harus berpikir jauh. Sai-_senpai_ telah mengajaknya untuk sekolah di Italia bersamanya. Sai-_senpai_ merupakan siswa lulusan tahun lalu dari sekolah yang sama dengannya. Dan ia langsung memilih Italia sebagai sasaran melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Itu sesuatu yang hebat menurutnya. Tapi sekarang kakak kelasnya itu memberi kesempatan padanya untuk ikut pergi terbang ke Italia. Ia ingin sekali ke sana. Tapi… apa yang ingin ia lakukan di sana? Jelas ini bukan hanya sekedar liburan semata. Ini juga salah satu pilihan yang bisa menentukan masa depannya.

Dan setelah lama ia memikirkannya, sekarang sepertinya ia sudah menemukan alasannya untuk apa ia pergi ke Italia.

"Aku akan pergi ke Italia, Iruka-_sensei_!"

Semua tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan sang Uzumaki. Lelaki pirang ini bukan mengucapkan kata 'ingin' tapi melainkan 'akan'. Apa itu berarti Naruto akan pergi ke Itali yang jauh dari tempat kelahirannya ini?

Dan Naruto benar-benar sudah menetapkan keputusannya itu. Kali ini 'sesuatu' yang ia inginkan akan menjadi cita-cita yang ingin ia gapai.

"I—Italia?"

"Iya. _Sensei_!"

Mendengar suara antusias Naruto membuat Iruka tersenyum penuh makna. Sepertinya salah satu murid didiknya ini sudah menentukan masa depan yang ingin ia hadapi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hingga harus pergi ke sana, Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin menjadi _Patissier_! Dan mungkin aku juga ingin belajar membuat bermacam-macam kopi dari ahlinya."

Wow~

Semua tampak berdecak mengagumi keinginan Naruto. Tentu saja menjadi _Patissier_ bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Butuh kerja keras dan juga bakat untuk mencapainya. Mereka pun menjadi tidak asing kenapa Naruto memilih Italia untuk mengejar cita-citanya. Tentu sangat jelas Italia merupakan negara yang terkenal dengan kue dan kopinya yang lezat dan unik. Tak sedikit lulusan _Patissier_ dari sana untuk menunjukan hasil jerih payah mereka.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau ingin jadi _Patissier_, Naruto?"

Naruto, si bocah pirang yang berhasil membuat teman-temannya merasa kagum itu menggaruk kepalanya. Dengan senyum bodohnya ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu _Sensei_. Tapi sepertinya itu menyenangkan hehehe…"

Pada dasarnya Naruto sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Ia belum bisa berpikir jauh tentang keinginannya itu. Sekali lagi, ini sesuatu yang wajar.

"Tapi jika nanti aku berhasil menjadi _Patissier._ Aku ingin mengelola sebuah café milikku sendiri! Aku juga ingin mendapat seorang pendamping hidup yang mempunyai keahlian sepertiku. Sepertinya menyenangkan jika mengelola sesuatu bersama-sama."

Naruto sedikit tersipu dan tersenyum kaku. Sebenarnya ini sesuatu yang memalukan. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, jika ia menemukan sesorang yang memiliki sesuatu kesamaan dengannya bukankah itu menyenangkan? Mereka bisa saling menunjukan kreativitas mereka untuk membuat resep baru. Mencoba hal-hal baru yang bisa mereka lakukan bersama-sama rasanya bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Beberapa gadis memekik menanggapi ungkapan Naruto dengan antusias.

"_SO_ _SWEET_~"

Mereka mulai mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_ apa itu berarti kau ingin melakukannya bersama-sama dengan pasanganmu itu nanti?"

"Ya, hehehe…" Naruto semakin merasa gugup jika ditanyai seperti ini.

"Membuat kue bersama-sama?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kyaaa~ itu manis sekali!" mereka memekik girang.

"Lalu siapa yang akan melayani pelanggan?"

"Jika aku lebih ahli sebagai _Patissier_ tentu saja aku akan memegang dapur. Tapi jika tidak, tentu aku yang akan melayani pelanggan."

"Souka~"

Iruka kembali menghela napas berat. Semuanya selalu berakhir seperti ini. Tapi hari ini ia cukup senang. Setidaknya di antara muridnya itu sudah menemukan tujuan hidupnya yang ingin mereka jalani.

Sedangkan di sudut ruangan kelas, terlihat sosok _raven_ yang sedang bertopang dagu sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_Beberapa tahun kemudian…_

Sosok itu menopang kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya. Hari ini di mulai dengan pagi yang cerah. Sosok tampan itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya atas suka cita yang ia dapat. Ia selalu menyukai pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Sambil menatap taman yang ada di samping cafe miliknya itu, sebenarnya ia tengah menanti seseorang yang akan mengantarkan pesanannya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya berkembang saat telinganya mendapat suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Uchiha Sasuke menunggu sosok itu dengan berdebar-debar. Jujur saja hanya sosok itu yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah mendekat. Kaki panjang itu dibalut kaos kaki putih hingga lutut dan beralaskan pantofel. Rok _maid_ berwarna hitam yang sedikit pengembang itu bergoyang pelan setiap sosok itu melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan," ucapnya dengan nada sopan—sebisa mungkin—setelah ia meletakkan secangkir kopi dengan cream di atas meja.

"Hn."

Sasuke mulai mencicipi kopinya dan tetap mempertahankan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Walau belum tentu sosok itu bisa melihat senyumnya yang mengembang. Bagaimana bisa sosok itu melihatnya, menatap saja sosok itu tidak sudi! Ya, walau sekali pun wajah Sasuke itu tampan.

"Selamat menikmati. Pemisi…"

Sekilas dari sudutnya, Sasuke bisa sosok itu membungkuk singkat padanya sebelum beranjak pergi.

**GREB!**

Sasuke menarik sosok itu hingga duduk di pangkuannya. Sosok itu meronta sebagai rasa tidak suka atas perlakuan sang Uchiha padanya.

"LEPASKAN AKU _TEME_!"

Naruto sangat tidak suka permainan ini. Sejak awal ia memang tidak suka!

"Seperti itukah kau melayani pelangganmu?"

Naruto mendelik tajam. "Dan seperti inikah sikapmu pada para pelayan seperti kami?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan membuat Naruto menganggap senyum itu terlihat menyebalkan di matanya.

"Kau tahu hanya kau saja yang kuperlakuan seperti ini."

Naruto mendengus. "Lalu apa aku harus merasa tersanjung karena hal itu, Tuan Uchiha?"

"Tidak. Tapi setidaknya layani aku dengan baik, Nona Uchiha!" balasnya.

"KAU! Berani sekali memanggilku seperti ITU! AKU LAKI-LAKI _TEME_!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum remeh.

"_So_?"

"Dan itu bukan berarti kau boleh merendahkanku dengan memanggilku 'Nona'!"

Sampai kapan pun Naruto tidak bisa mengerti kenapa ia bisa jatuh pada jerat sang Uchiha yang satu ini. Padahal sosok itu begitu banyak memiliki sifat yang menyebalkan.

Cinta memang sulit ditebak. Apalagi siapa yang akan menyangka jika sosok Uchiha itu mengejarnya ke Italia hanya untuk mendapatkan hatinya seperti ini.

Naruto kembali meronta mencoba lepas dari Sasuke yang terus membelenggunya. Namun sayangnya sang Uchiha ini terlalu egois untuk mau melepaskannya. Ya, ini sama halnya dengan kekalahan bagi Sasuke. Jika ia melepaskan Naruto begitu saja, itu akan terlihat jika Naruto lebih kuat darinya hingga menahannya saja ia tidak bisa. Dan itu akan mengundang senyum kemenangan dari si pirang. Selain itu, ia juga berarti belum bisa menaklukan sang Uchiha berambut pirang ini—yang dulunya adalah sang Uzumaki—sepenuhnya.

_See? _Ia memang tidak mau kalah sedikit pun dari sosok pirang yang berada di pangkuannya itu hanya untuk menunjukan eksitensinya.

"_Teme_! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak."

"Cepat lepaskan aku! Aku harus mengganti baju konyol ini!" Naruto berdecak. Ia mulai merasa lelah terus meronta, tapi Sasuke tak kunjung melepaskannya juga. "Ck, kenapa kau suka sekali melihatku memakai baju bodoh ini, sih?!"

Jelas, bukan keinginannya ia memakai pakaian _maid_ seperti ini. Tapi kenyataannya ini adalah kemauan sang Uchiha Sasuke—sang Uchiha yang berhasil menikahinya satu tahun yang lalu.

"Itu karena kau terlihat sangat menggoda Naruto…" godanya tepat di telinga Nauto.

Saraf-sarafnya langsung menegang saat tangan itu mulai menyusup ke bawah roknya. Namun Naruto berhasil mencegahnya dengan cara mencengkram tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan macam-macam Teme!" geram Naruto mengancam.

"Saat ini aku adalah pelangganmu Naru-_chan_… Jadi layani aku dengan baik."

Tangan itu berusaha kembali menyusup jauh ke dalam roknya. Namun Naruto lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

"_Teme_ saat ini kita sedang di café!" ujar Naruto berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa was-was di dalam hatinya. "Kita harus mempersiapkan café kita sebelum dibuka. Jadi lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Nona Uchiha yang berada dipelukannya ini memang keras kepala.

"Café kita buka jam delapan pagi. Dan sekarang baru saja jam enam pagi," serunya dengan santai.

"Jangan mencari alasan agar kau bisa berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku!"

"Kau yang mencari alasan."

Tidak peduli! Saat ini Sasuke hanya ingin menjamah tubuh Naruto dengan pakaian _maid_ yang terlihat sensual di matanya.

"_TEME!_"

Dan Naruto hanya mampu memekik seperti biasa. Jika di bandingkan dengannya Sasuke memang jauh lebih keras kepala darinya.

"Hentikan _Teme_! Jangan membuatku malu!"

"Malu? Jadi kau ingin ruangan yang lebih privasi baru kau mau?"

Dan sang Uchiha di atasnya menyeringai jelek. Sekali lagi ia katakan sang Uchiha di atasnya itu sungguh JELEK DENGAN SERINGAINNYA!

_Damn_! Ia memang selalu menjadi pihak yang selalu mengalah.

Yang cukup Naruto ketahui, ia telah berhasil menjadi _Patissier_—meski masih di bawah sosok Uchiha, sang suaminya tercinta—dan ya… ia juga menemukan pendamping hidup yang mempunyai keahlian yang sama dengannya.

Segala kegiatan mereka lakukan bersama. Memasak, menemukan resep-resep baru untuk menu café mereka. Dan sekarang apa ia masih bisa berpikir apa yang dulu dikiranya itu menyenangkan, jika ternyata ia akan hidup berdampingan dengan seorang Uchiha yang ia anggap sungguh menyebalkan?

Ya, Naruto akui ini menyenangkan… walaupun Naruto akan sulit untuk mengungkapkannya. Apalagi di depannya sang Uchiha ini.

.

.

**Owari**

* * *

.

Wkwkwk gak tahu dapet darimana ini ide. Yang pastinya ini gaje banget!

Seperti biasa selalu diakhiri cek-cok antara SasuNaru karena sikap mesum Sasuke XD Hehehe… kenapa kita suka sekali bikin Sasuke mesum jika udah berhadapan Naruto? *silahkan jawab sendiri* \*0*/

Silahkan berimajinasi ria sendiri tentang kisah cinta SasuNaru di Italia yang manis dibumbui tepung, coklat dan lain-lainnya dan dapur sebagai tempatnya *so pasti* ^^

Sampai ketemu lagi di fic lainnya~ Dan Yan ucapkan "Hounto ni Arigatou!" buat kalian semua~ Karena dukungan lewat review kalian sungguh membantu Yan sampai sejauh ini^^

Bye~ Bye~

Review?


End file.
